A Friend
by ellikanellika
Summary: After he finished his speech and even shoved her how to fill in the application, he got four things from Rachel: a snort of a laugh; an one minute lasting blank stare; a two finger salute; and the echo of her feet walking away from him.


_**A Friend**_

Noah Puckerman was drumming his fingers on the small door of his locker. He was thoughtfully munching the inside of his lip and glancing from the inside of his locker towards Rachel Berry who was happily talking with some of her new guy friends next to her locker.

She gained a lot of friends these couple of months.

And he was one of her friends too, but he was considered as an 'old friend'.

But the important thing was:

He hated being Rachel Berry's friend.

No really! He abhorred it!

Not because of her abrasive character; nor because of her far too complicated sentence structure she used every time she talked. The reason was not even her slightly selfish nature or even herself centered pride.

Actually, he was pretty glad that she finally went back to her old character – the whole silent but epic break up that happened between her and Finn made her a completely different person for a month at the beginning of the school's year.

Finn is the most stupid person on the whole planet, Puck came to conclusion the day the giant football player walked to his girlfriend with application papers for Ohio universities. Rachel just stared at him while the boy enthusiastically explained to her how cool it would be if she applied for the same university that he did.

He smiled at her with that goofy smile of his and put his arm around her waist patronizingly, telling her that if she were a smart person, she would choose him instead of her childish dreams. Because in the end, he was the one that would most probably stay in her life for ever, not Broadway. The important words here are 'most probably'.

One might think that Finn in his innocent vision of life just wanted the best for his girlfriend – but everyone knew that all he wanted was a girl by his side who would follow him to the end of the world, not asking too much questions and answering all his creepy and egoistical needs.

Even the football players knew about Rachel's dream and the agreement those two came up with before they got together again: Dating just for this year, because Rachel would go to New York after that - and if Finn wanted to be with her, he would have to come with her or stay in a long-distance relationship.

And in that particular moment it seemed he forgot about everything they talked about; going even so far as ignoring Rachel's life dream.

After he finished his speech and even shoved her how to fill in the application, he got four things from Rachel: a snort of a laugh; an one minute lasting blank stare; a two finger salute; and the echo of her feet walking away from him.

For ever.

That was the silent but epic break up they had. And the whole school laughed at Finn's crushed face.

Rachel never spoke to Finn again. Not during class, or lunch or god forbid during Glee club.

When he was near, she ignored him completely.

Of course Finn tried to fix his mistake by claiming loudly he loved her and everything he did, he did for her. His desperate attempts to get her back went even so far as to corner her during breaks, trying to kiss her violently, but being pushed off skilfully. Once he even slushied her to gain her attention and received a couple of fists from other Glee club members for doing it.

But Rachel never opened her mouth. Not if he was there. And because for the whole month after their silent break up Finn tried to be near her every minute possible, Rachel stayed silent. Only after the hockey team had finally enough of Finn Hudson's narcisstic reasons to get the girl back and made him back off, Rachel found peace.

She slowly started to socialize with people again and step by step found her lost personality. Right now she was on level six out of ten – because her voice was still not that determined while talking and her smile was still not the reflection of a firework.

She was on the level where she talked with people quite normally, which is why many student approached her to eat lunch with them or help them out with studies.

And Noah Puckerman was one of those people Rachel Berry considered as best friends.

He did not even know how he got there!

One minute she was asking him to help her make Finn jealous, the next he was trying to make her talk to people again, after the one person she thought she could trust betrayed her by trying to change her mind that was set on Broadway even before she was born!

They ate lunch together. They debated about music artists and football games. When someone said something stupid, they looked at each other in amusement and communicated with their eyes. With their eyes people!

And if that was not enough proof for you that their friendship was just too messy, he can tell you one more thing, dammit!

They share his slushy!

His fucking slushy – which he used to throw at her two years ago!

And now they hang out during breaks and drink his fucking grape slushy!

This was just too much.

A girl cannot take up so much of his personal space and come off with it! This friendship must honey-pot-ly end!

He hated it! He detested it!

Because he gets half hard the moment he sets eyes on her, dammit!

Each time he looks at her; each time she holds his arm; and each time she laughs at something he said and watches him with those big brown eyes of hers – he fucking almost comes in his pants!

HIs hands tremble with anticipation to touch her; his fingers itch to caress her cheeks and his heart will not fucking stop hammering against his chest whenever his eyes catch her!

He cannot do this anymore! He does not want to be her friend! It hurts his body in every way possible!

It is not healthy!

And watching her flirt with other guys makes his blood boil in rage and jealousy! She is his for Christ's sake!

He is going to end this right now!

He does not want this friendship.

And he was going to make her understand that!

He crushed his locker shot and made a few people jump in surprise. He did not care. He is on a mission.

He marched towards Rachel who was still talking and laughing with two guys he has never seen before. They both noticed the furious mohawked boy and discreetly bid their goodbye to Rachel. For a moment she was confused because they smiled at her, glanced behind her in fear and ran away as fast as they could.

She did not notice Puck until he stopped next to her.

He was going to scream at her! He was going to shook her until she understood!

She turned around and smiled brightly at him. ''Hello Noah!''

And off he melted into a puddle of jelly.

''Hey, Rachel…'' he greeted her shyly like he was a virginal girl, talking to her crush for the first time.

Oh, for mother fucking sake!

''I can't be your friend.'' He suddenly blurted out and watched at her crestfallen face.

''Wha-'' she looked at him in confusion.

''I won't be your friend anymore.'' He told her again and noticed how the blankness took over her face again. He realized that this must be her defence system for not showing hurt emotions. She did not say anything.

Puck slapped his hand over his front head and groaned.

''I can't do this Berry. Because every time I'm with you, I just…'' he glanced at her – she was blinking in surprise.

''I just… I don't want to be a dog!'' he exclaimed and noticed her widened eyes.

''Noah, I don't under-''

''Look.'' He held up his hand to make her shut up. God. He was not Finn Hudson. He was not good at these pansy lovely dovley speeches.

''Whenever I'm with you I just go all tail waiving and waiting for you to wrap me around your pinkie finger again. My legs go all jellybeans and I just can't stop myself any-'' he stopped for a moment, noticing how close she came.

''Oh, fuck it!'' he mumbled and crashed his lips over hers. Rachel squeaked when he pushed her back and she crashed into her locker, but his left hand held the back of her head and she did not hurt herself. His other hand hugged her around her waist, pulling her closer.

She moaned softly when he stuck his tongue into her open mouth and massaged her lips with his, but she did not hesitate to lock her arms around his neck and gently bid his lip. Was that a ''Finally'' he heard coming out of her mouth?

When she bid him the second time, the boy pulled away and leaned his head on her shoulder. He whined and groaned a ''I'm hard again'' and all Rachel could do was giggle into his ear, gently nibbling at it.

''I really really don't want to be your friend, Berry.'' The boy told her again and finally looked into her eyes. They were big and shiny and he could lose himself in them if it was not for that sexy smile she threw at him when she whispered ''and I don't want to be your friend, Noah.''

His eyes widened at her words and all he could do was press his lips together, step back, lift her up and throw her over his shoulder. Then he walked out of the school as fast as possible, students watching the pair in amusement and laughing at Rachel's giggling shrieks.

Knowing about Noah Puckerman's history, everyone was quite sure what the two of them were doing that day, but what they did not know was that it was Noah Puckerman who practically cried in happiness when it did actually happen.


End file.
